At present, the internal layout of large data centers (DCs) may employ layout of a large layer two network. Large layer two technologies are mainly overlay technologies. A large layer two network may communicate with a layer three network. Thus, a gateway (GW) supporting forwarding between layer two and layer three may be deployed on the edge of a software defined network (SDN), to enable the SDN to communicate with an external layer three network.